Maya
Maya the Bee is the one of the main protagonists of Maya the Bee. She is a young 7-year-old bee with blond hair, yellow and black stripes, and green eyes. Her best friend is Willy and also a bit of a rival with Lara. Personality She loves freedom, living in the meadow by herself unlike other bees who live in the hive. She is good, fair, happy and willing to help everybody. She was born in a bee hive. At the beginning of the third season Beeswax wanted Maya ejected from the hive, because he was worried that other bees would copy her behavior. The Queen of the hive dissuaded him, after Maya saved her teacher Cassandra. Maya is very rambunctious, and this often causes problems. For example, Maya got lost in underground corridors. Her appearance, in contrast to other anime characters, varies. In first season her head is rounded, but in second season it is oval. In the third season she is very slim, her head is rounded and she has longer antennae. Although Maya is a bee, she has wasp colors (yellow-black). Maya is the most popular and most influential person on the meadow. Her best friend is Willy and she does not like the spider Thekla. She dislikes predators (including frogs, birds, and bats) and her arch-enemies of Stinger, Deez and Doz, and also Thekla. Biography Maya is a cute and tomboyish young bee girl who is 7-years-old and who loves freedom but unlike all the other bees, live in the meadow and not in the hive like everyone else. She's helped out anyone of her friends. Her relationship with Willy Maya and Willy's relationship is that the two bees are best friends. There was that one time Maya thought Willy ate most of his pollen before the picnic but Willy didn't and thinks Maya is calling him a liar. But after Maya discovered that Willy's pollen was under a leaf, she tells Willy that she was wrong and they become friends again. Her relationship with Violet Maya and Violet’s relationship is that the two bees are best friends after she saved her from Thekla and reforms herself by apologizes to Maya for bullying and for cheating. She being helped by Violet and her team to win the final challenge of the Honey Games and Violet believes that Maya’s team saved her lifes so they deserve to win. At the after-party Maya and Violet are dancing together with Willy. In the TV series Coming Soon In the Movie Coming Soon Trivia *She is in love with her best friend Willy. *The season 2 episode "Jealousy" implies she has a crush on Willy. *In the first movie, she believes that Buzzlina who took the royal jelly and make the Queen was passed away but she saved her from Buzzlina. *In the sequel movie, she dealing with Violet so she can make become friends with her after she saved Violet from Thekla. Category:Characters Category:Maya the Bee characters Category:Heroines Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Studio 100 Animation characters Category:Leaders